Ivy Monaghan
Ivy Monaghan is a Unit Commander for ACME's International Crimes Division at the agency's Headquarters San Francisco. Background Childhood Ivy lived in South San Francisco with her parents and younger brother Zackary Monaghan. Her father was a Lieutenant in the San Francisco Police Department (SFPD) Crime Prevention Company and at the height of his career was tasked with directing the operations of SFPD SWAT. Her mother Dr. Sheila Monaghan is a Professor of Linguistics and Psychology. Ivy described her childhood self as "gangly, freckled and awkward." A natural tomboy, she had a particular hatred of bullies, and protected her younger brother from many encounters. At the same time, she received basic self defence training from her father and his colleagues, quickly developing a passion for martial arts. At age 12, Liam Monaghan was injured during a narcotics raid. A bullet shattered his spine, confining him to a wheelchair. The event changed her childhood and she still has a strong dislike of firearms because of it. Early ACME Career Ivy was introduced to ACME as a junior detective at age 16, where she specialized in international cases, many involving V.I.L.E. She was partnered with her brother, Zachary until 2004, when she took temporary leave to pursue a Bachelor's Degree in Sociology at Brown University with a concentration in Criminal Justice. Career ACME: V.I.L.E. Cases Ivy traveled the world in pursuit of Carmen Sandiego and her V.I.L.E. henchmen as a Junior Detective. Partnered with her brother Agent Zack Monaghan, she had multiple encounters with Carmen and gained respect for the international thief. Before leaving to pursue a position in Hong Kong, Ivy met Carmen Sandiego. Few words were exchanged, but she received a leather bound journal as a gift. The item is said to be Ivy's most prized possession.Journal Post:Those Who Listen ACME: Hong Kong Due to previous experience, Monaghan was subsequently recruited to ACME Hong Kong, serving as consultant and instructor for their newly formed Organized Crime Syndicate Task Force. Return to San Francisco Initial Return and Hiatus After interrogating Lars Vegas and arresting Lee Jordan in Hong Kong, Ivy met Chase Devineaux who convinced her to return to the United StatesJournal Post: Bridge in Retrospect. She then became an instructor for ACME Academy, teaching Flight 101, Hand-to-Hand Combat and Close Quarter Combat Strategy. Ivy intended to stay as an instructor, only joining in a case during the Hiatus RP when her brother Zack Monaghan and Tanya Erzin were in pursuit of Joe Kerr . Paradigm Shift When ACME Tower I was stolen by Carmen Sandiego, Ivy became increasingly suspicious of the way ACME's Special Operations Division handled the case. She launched a personal investigation into the matter eventually finding the reasons behind the destruction of Tower I. It's believed this event may have caused her to move back into fieldwork. Auld Lang Syne At the ACME Winter Ball that followed a one year time shift, Ivy rejoined the International Crimes Division, taking the position of Unit Commander. Her field team was responsible for elements of Project Brimstone, successfully finding and closing down V.I.L.E. bases, and implementing the S.T.U.N. Platform Journal Post: You Look S.T.U.N.ing. She also began a relationship with Eugene Grovington. Ivy was present for the Nob Hill event and the meeting at the Masonic Library that followed. She also took part in gathering agents to sign the ACME S.O.U.L. Contract that would lead to the Direct Action mission in the Seraphim Closed RP. Personality As a young detective Ivy was known for being assertive, determined and hot tempered with a notable flaw of hitting first and asking questions later. Though she's quick to anger, she is also quick to cool down and has proven to be a decisive problem solver when on the field. Ivy's core personality is very genuine, and she makes little effort to hide her emotions. It is clear that loyalty and morality are extremely important to her, and she respects people who uphold these traits. Skills Education Ivy holds a degree in Sociology from Brown University. Her concentration was Criminal Justice. She is also a graduate of ACME Academy, having been trained as a pilot with flight instructor certification. Unarmed Combat As a child, Ivy practiced Taekwondo and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, often participating in national competitions. While no longer a competition fighter, she still spends much of her free time perfecting her skills and techniques. Having more speed than raw strength, her mixed martial arts style mainly incorporates Thai Kick Boxing, Boxing, Taekwondo, Judo, Jiu-Jitsu, Krav Maga, and Eskrima. Armed Combat Ivy spent several years learning Eskrima and is versed in stick fighting, knife fighting, and other impact weapons. She prefers sticks to blades. While trained to use ACME service firearms, her distaste of guns causes her marksmanship to suffer. Random Facts * Ivy's ACME communicator is usually damaged or broken due to her rough handling of the device. * In the RPs, Ivy drives either an black ACME SUV or a modified Kawasaki motorcycle that Philo created for her in Paradigm Shift. * Ivy was ordered to take anger management classes while she was an instructor. She has not gone to a class since taking the position of commander. * Her address used to be listed as Clayton Street, after the time shift in Auld Lang Syne RP she purchased an apartment in the Russian Hill district at North Point St. * She has a greyhound named 'Killer' given to her by Chase Devineaux. * As a child, Ivy was particularly attached to a stuffed unicorn named 'Tank' * Don Quixote is her favorite book. Images Stun sm.jpg|S.T.U.N. Suit 77.jpg|Ivy in Olive ivy_scarh.jpg|Ivy SCAR-H Participation *Blue Moon Masquerade *Hiatus *Paradigm Shift *Auld Lang Syne *Seraphim References *TECS Profile Page Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:ACME